Voice print identification is a process for creating voice prints and identifying speakers according to various indicators. In some situations, it can be valuable for business logic processes to be able to identify a speaker. For example, a user may enter a meeting with unfamiliar people or be having a conversation in range of a recording device, such as a computer with a microphone. In a later review of notes associated with the meeting or conversation, it could be valuable to know who was speaking when certain notes were taken or to be able to see a color coded stream of the voice recording showing who was speaking when. These rely on the system being able to identify people by voice or other means, but conventional systems require people to register their voice prints in some way. These systems face hurdles to adoption because users are busy and disinclined to participate.